In The Mist Of The Pain
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Jayden finally reveals his secret to the rangers,which includes his girlfriend of one year Emily.They get into a fight and break up.Emily never really moves on.What happens when they seal is broken after a year?Will the two end up with each other,or will the lies Jayden told interfear with it all?Read and find out!Jemily/Mikia


In The Mist Of The Pain...

"What do you expect me to say,Jayden?"I yelled at my boyfriend,who I've had for over a year now,"You lied to me.I thought I could trust you!"

"You still can,Emily,"he said,"I love you."

"How do I know you're not lying to me Jayden?"I questioned.

He didn't say anything,he just tried to kiss I backed away and said,"No,Jayden,get out of my face!It's over,Jayden."

Jayden just walked out as I started to could he lie to us like that?I thought he was someone I could ,I was lied to us for two years.I thought he was to real red ranger,but apparently not.

A little while later,Mia walked in.

"Hey,"she goes,"Jayden's about to gonna come say good-bye?"

" just broke lied to me, played me like a fiddle.I was like putty in his hands,"I say.

"Emily,"Mia asked,"are you okay?"

"No,"I replied,"I'm never going to be okay again,Mia."

Mia left as I started to cry.I didn't want Jayden to leave,but I couldn't be near him right now.I'm broken.A hollow shell of a girl who's heart just got ripped out and stopped on.

I somehow managed to fall asleep in the mist of my crying.I woke up the next day and slowly made my way to breakfast as everything sank was heart and soul were gone with would never be in my life I don't care right now.I'm too nimb to feel the heart ache.

I walked into the dining room and saw Antonio and Laruen chatting it 'll go out by the time this is over,I'm I care.I don't care about anything happy is like a cuss word to me right now.I thought I was loved,but I was wrong.I was heart broken and could fix me.

Mia came in with Mike,happy as a lark with everyone around you in love and crushing on someone and you've just went through a horrible break up,it's annoying.

Kevin came in as stern as usual and sat by ,we're the only two 'normal' people in this place.

But the new found lovers in the room made me too sick to eat,so I didn't eat anything and went back to get ready for training.

After training was done and we went to relax for the rest of the day,I decided that it was time for me to start the post break-up process.I grabbed a bunch of ice cream and chick flicks and plopped myself in front of the T.V. for the rest of the day.

5 MONTHS LATER...

I still wasn't any better.I was still in my slump.I wasn't able to do anything without it reminding me of night I usually cried my-self to sleep.

There was no doubting it.I was still in love with would sometimes join me on my chick flick afternoons,trying to help me move on.

Everybody already accepted Laruen everyone but me.I couldn't stand was the reason why I'm like was the reason why Jayden and I broke is all her Jayden had never had to keep that secret,he would still be here and we would still be dating.

But insted,he isn' is and he's gone.

7 MONTHS LATER...

We did it Xandred is gone,but it's not the thing is...they might not have a future yellow samurai ranger.

I can't move on from will never let me move on from 's why I'm worried that the future of the yellow rangers is at stake.

1 YEAR LATER...

I got called Laruen's symbol was weak and Xandred's already re-risened from the deep.

So I went back to the Shiba house,where I find Laruen isn't our Red Ranger anymore...

Jayden is.

I gave him a weak smile,knowing that he's back as our Red Ranger and he knows the sealing symbol that will hopefully be permanet this time.

I unpacked in my old room I finished,Jayden walked in.

"Hey,"he goes.

"Hey," I say,not looking at him.

He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry,"he says,"you were right.I had no right to keep that from had every right to be mad at still do.I just wanted to tell you that I'm not leaving you guys this 're all in this together."

"I love you,"I say to him.I turned around and I kiss my suprise,he kisses me back.

When we broke,he asked me,"You wouldn't want to be ny girlfriend again,would you?"

"I would be honored,"I say as I kissed him again.

I knew this time,things will work out.

...Her Love Was Still There.

**HEY PEEPS OF THE FANFICTION!I'M BACK AND I'M READY TO WRITE!I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR MY STORIES,BUT MY CHARGER FRIED OUT AND I'VE JUST HERE RECENTLY GOT IT FIXED!**

**ANYWAY,I HAVE A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE!I NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE!SO GO TO MY PROFILE AFTER YOU'VE REVIEWED (CAUSE I KNOW YOU WANNA) AND VOTE.(NO GUEST REVIEWS ALOUD.I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHOSE REVIEWING MY STORIES AND WITH ALL THE NEW UPDATES TO THE SITE,I CAN'T FIX IT TO NO ANNONOMOUS REVIEWS,SO I LIKE TO KEEP GUEST REVIEWS TO A MINIMUM)**

**ANYWAY,ON TO MY SOLGAN...**

**LOVERS TOGETHER,ROMANCE FOREVER!**

**PEACE OUT,**

**CHA CHA GIRL 12**


End file.
